Firestorm
by lydiamaartin
Summary: Maybe love is just a surefire way to get your heart broken. ―- the next generation, fumbling their way through love.
1. scorpius

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**This is going to be a collection of four love triangles from the Next Generation, each centering around one of the four unrelated boys, all for the 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 challenge on HPFC, written in descending order starting from 100 :) Admittedly, I haven't officially posted about this, but only because I can't find the thread anymore.  
><strong>

**From Prompts, oh, Prompts: independence, camouflage, mint, glorious**

* * *

><p><strong>100.<strong>

The story starts simply – two girls, one boy, three hearts out of control.

He's not at all one of those glorious types, who can charm any girl with a casual grin and a flash of grey eyes. He's quiet, haunted, camouflaged in the jungle of Hogwarts. And they both shine, brighter than stars, and it doesn't make any sense why these two girls would both want him.

To top it off, they're cousins, the same blood in their veins, the same sparkle in their smile, and none of them ever wanted this.

(But the heart wants what the heart wants.)

**90.**

From the moment he met her, she's been all _stars, stars, stars_, Dominique has, her whole being lit up with silver constellations and golden stardust and the joy of weaving stories from the velvety heavens.

He stargazes with her, sometimes; it's the only time he sees her _genuinely_ smile, and she looks gorgeous bathed with starlight and flickering with moonlight – looks like a fairy, or an angel, or a goddess, perhaps. She'll point out constellations, let him look through her telescope, and these are the best nights of his life.  
><strong><br>80.  
><strong>  
>Lily's less starlit, really, more about glitter than shimmer, more a firecracker bursting in the sky than a star glowing softly at night.<p>

When she's lit up, she's got her curls loose like fire and her eyes sparkling mint and hazel and a script in her hand, shining brighter than ever under the steady spotlights of the stage. Here, she's a star, adored by all, catching bouquets with a glittering smile on her face just for him.

Here, she shines.  
><strong><br>70.**

He's nothing special in comparison, just a boy with a caustic wit and an easy grin, just a boy who can draw two pretty girls like a flame draws moths, just a boy who can't understand how real love feels.

How can he, when he sees it in two different pairs of eyes?

Blue eyes, green eyes, grey eyes – it's all the same, in the end, isn't it?

Isn't it?

**60.**

She finds him by the old cedar tree, looking up into the leafy branches and thinking. About what, even he's not entirely sure.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dominique offers, kneeling by him with a smile, her fingers gentle in his blond hair.

"I love you," he says suddenly, grey eyes locking on her blue gaze.

Dominique sighs. "No, you don't."

**50.**

He hadn't been lying then, but it's hard to remember Dominique's pretty smile when Lily's lips are sweet on his mouth, filling him with the taste of cherries and independence.

"Do you love me?" she whispers breathlessly, tangling her hands in his hair.

Her fingers aren't gentle.

Scorpius pulls back.

**40.**

"I don't love her," he says that next starry night, his words light against her cheek. "I promise."

"You kissed her," Dominique observes, blue eyes on the skies.

"I don't love her," he insists.

She hesitates, touches his hand, _believes_.

**30.**

Lily's crusading for Teddy's attention when he sees her next.

Scorpius offers a smile, an apology dying on his lips at her words.

"Save it," she says, stalking past him.  
><strong><br>20.  
><strong>  
>Dominique talks to her, smooths things over, and maybe Lily's not entirely happy yet.<p>

It'll all work out, he hopes.

**10.**

Years later, he's absolutely positive he made the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this little fourshot! :) More to come soon, because love triangles are deliciously fun and I like writing them ;) If you read it, please review to let me know what you think!<strong>

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.  
><strong>


	2. lysander

**From Prompts, oh, Prompts: ethereal, skyline, poetry, ink**

* * *

><p><strong>100.<strong>

He is the boy from the forest, she remembers, the boy with a baby unicorn in his hands and green eyes that shine, the boy who looked at her, in all her pretty sunshine innocence, and asked if she wanted to touch magic itself.

A brush of the unicorn's light fur, a smile from the handsome boy, and the feeling of the forest rustling happily around her was all she'd needed, at seven years old, to make that the best vacation ever.

His name is Lysander, she finds, and he's at her house, smiling, laughing –

Dating her cousin.

Things change.

**90.**

The skyline of the forest that day is forever imprinted into her heart, shimmering with dusty moonlight and airy starlight, the trees but silhouettes against the illumination of the sun's dying golden beams.

She remembers the unicorn, dashing deep into the forest; remembers the boy, hugging her before she left; remembers the feeling of being home.

Funny, isn't it, that she's home now and would rather be anywhere but, rather not watch Molly giggle, Lysander smile, him writing poetry on her arms in black ink.

Rose wishes for the forest.

**80.**

At school, Molly bounds into Gryffindor, all perky laughter and dance, and cheerfully displays the love notes he's scrawled up and down her arms, beaming like the sun is shining for her.

"Isn't he wonderful?" she sighs, lost in a daydream of Lysander and, presumably, his kisses.

Rose smiles, gushes, traces the letters along with the rest of Molly's friends. _I dream of you_, he's written. _I love you_.

If she holds still, she can almost pretend they're for her.

**70.**

"Do you remember that day in the forest?" she asks him when Molly's not around, and he looks at her quizzically.

"I've spent a lot of days in the forest, Rosie," he answers lightly, tweaking an auburn curl.

Rose bats him away, impatient and hopeless, desperate for him to remember. "With the unicorn – and me?"

Lysander goes very still. "Oh, yes," he coughs. "I do remember that."

It's a start.  
><strong><br>60.**

One night, he whisks her out of her dorm, _"__a surprise awaits"_, and flies her into the heart of the Forbidden Forest.

There, in a tiny clearing, is a unicorn, grown up, ethereal, and breathtakingly beautiful. It's _their_unicorn, the one from Germany, come to see them again.

"Thank you," Rose whispers, hugging him and hoping he never lets go.

**50.  
><strong>  
>Rose overhears the argument the next morning, though not by choice. They're loud in the Common Room.<p>

"Where were you last night?" Molly demands, distraught and annoyed.

"In the forest," Lysander says placatingly, green eyes darting around.

"With who?" Molly presses. "I know you were with someone."

Lysander doesn't answer.

**40.**

"I wanted him to admit it," Molly confesses to her, "but I know it was you. I saw."

"He wanted to show me a unicorn," Rose murmurs. "That's it. Nothing happened."

Molly's blue eyes are resigned. "You wanted it to."

**30.**

Nobody expects them to break up. Except her.

Molly's no fool, after all.

"I''m sorry," Rose says one day by the lake.

"Don't be," Lysander replies, and he almost smiles.

**20.**

He kisses her for the first time in the forest.

She kisses him again, remembering the unicorn and their laughter.

**10.  
><strong>  
>The unicorn returns to charm their children; <em>happily ever after<em>.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D Please review if you read it; it'd make my day! Next is a Lorcan love triangle :)<strong>

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.  
><strong>


	3. teddy

**For Kaye's Member Challenge, with the prompts spaghetti strap, secret story, and ink, and the pairing DominiqueTeddy :)**

**(And I know I said this chapter would be a Lorcan love triangle, but I forgot the order I wrote them in xD Sorry! I did honestly think Lorcan was next, but I hope you guys don't mind a Teddy triangle!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>100.<strong>

_She's pretty, though nothing like her older sister._ Dominique gets these backhanded compliments a lot, he's noticed. It's kind of impossible not to contrast the two sisters.

Victoire is such icy glamour, a portrait of perfection, with her elegant blond curls, glimmering blue eyes, a smile like heaven, a touch silken in the night. Teddy knows he's deep in, knows she's had him wrapped around her finger for years, and most of the time, he can bear the sickeningly sweet perfection.

Dominique, though, is wild, is freedom and adoration, is sunset curls and ocean eyes. She's his secret story – _secret_.

**90.**

At night, Victoire is like an angel in spaghetti straps and silk, her smile light as she kisses him and her body warm pressed up against his. Teddy's used to her loveliness, used to her beauty, used to the way she molds in his arms every night.

Dominique at night is completely different – she's a star shining bright, a girl who shimmers under the desperation of the night sky, a light in the path so he can see where he's going.

But he's headed nowhere, and she can _destroy_ him.

**80.**

Supernovas explode. Teddy knows this.

He also knows how beautiful they can be, glittering against inky black heavens, outshining everything else, if only for a moment because nobody can look away from their light.

Dominique, he thinks, is almost a supernova. Problem is, she can't explode without him, not when he's still drawn to Victoire's angel light, still kissing her sister in the clarity of morning, still not noticing Dominique except at night when she shines.

And then, she'll explode.

**70.**

"You can't keep doing this," she tells him when he meets her by the swings one night. "Not to Victoire. We can't keep meeting."

Teddy sighs, kneeling down in front of her. "I'm sorry. But, Nika, I – "

"You can't," Dominique says firmly. "Goodbye, Teddy."

He catches her hand, brings it to his lips. "I love you," he breathes.

Dominique draws away. "You _can't_," she stresses, tears in her eyes.

**60.**

Nothing has happened; he's never kissed her, but he knows Victoire suspects something, and it's really not fair to her.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asks, sitting at his bedside and combing through his depressingly dark golden hair.

"Fine, Torie," he mumbles, turning away, shame burning inside him. "Just fine."

Victoire's not an idiot, though. She knows him better.

**50.**

"You were right," Teddy whispers in her ear at the Burrow, during her graduation party. "I'm sorry."

Dominique takes a deep breath. "Yes, I know," she murmurs. "Then this is goodbye."

Victoire's watching him closely, but he doesn't care as he draws Dominique into a hug that lasts too long.

**40.**

"Did you ever love my sister?" Victoire asks him one night, lying in bed while Dominique's off in Spain, chasing her dreams. "Truly love her?"

Teddy swallows, his arm suddenly cold around her. "I might have. But I don't know."

**30.**

Dominique appears at their wedding, fingers curled around a bouquet of stargazer lilies sprinkled with dewdrops, radiant in gold.

"You look beautiful," Teddy says sincerely.

She smiles, shining. "Thank you."

**20.**

At her wedding, he's in crowd, watching her vow herself to somebody else.

She looks gorgeous when she's not his.

**10.**

Maybe, in the end, supernoves don't explode for a reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed! I know I've been horrible at getting timely review replies out, but I really do appreciate all your lovely reviews! :) Hope you guys liked this chapter enough to continue reviewing! Next is the last chapter, and it really is Lorcan this time! ;)<br>**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you!  
><strong>


	4. lorcan

**Disclaimer: Haven't owned them for the past three chapters, have I?**

**For Bri's Pairing Requests prompts – dandelion, wither, glimmer, dust :)**

* * *

><p><strong>100.<strong>

Irish Mist liquor splashes in her glass, the liquid glimmering under the club lights, and she breathes a sigh. Nobody's noticed the lonely girl in the booth in the corner except her waiter; nobody's noticed (if anyone could) the way her blue eyes drift to a different place than this nightclub with it's loud music and louder customers.

She's not sure why she comes here, but she does often. Only when she's got the energy for being jealous – jealous of her twin sister.

No, it's not the kindest emotion to feel.

Lucy drinks, _broken_, and wishes she could hold him.

**90.**

Molly's her mother's darling; Lucy her father's. Molly's curls are deep red; Lucy's light blonde. Molly's eyes are ocean blue; Lucy's sky. Molly gardens; Lucy paints.

Differences, yes – but superficial, all of them.

Around her sister, Lucy dusts her eyes with silver shimmer, paints her lips red and rosy, and tries to compete with a girl who can grow beauty from soil.

She draws attention with her cheerful grin, her ability to make friends easily. She smiles prettily, dons frilly dresses, and adults coo over her – _"Isn't she just precious?"_

**80.**

Molly, though, stains her dresses with dirt and water, digs her hands into soil, and never smiles for her parents' friends. She wears her hair loose, never dolls up, and is deemed a "nightmare" by adults behind her back.

She's _imperfect_, and slowly, Lucy begins to think that's enough.

(And yet, Lorcan goes out of his way to make time for her, seeks her out in her garden and marvels at her bright flowers, picks her dandelions from his house...)

**70.**

She kisses Lorcan as often as she can, as publicly as possible, to assure herself of his love when he wraps his arms around her. He's almost warm, sometimes, almost happy, other times.

Sometimes, she believes him when he whispers lies against her cheek.

"You love me, right?" she demands, unable to bear the alternative when it all gets too much. "Right, Lorcan?"

"Right," he sighs, relenting. "Of course."

**60.**

Too often, she finds him in Molly's garden, talking happily to her sister, looking at her as if she lights up his world.

Maybe she does. Lucy hates being jealous, but what else can she do?

When she kisses him in front of Molly, she searches for hurt. Molly's naturally guarded, but she knows her sister.

She finds the hurt.

**50.**

Alcohol doesn't fix everything.

The look in her twin's blue eyes when Lucy drags Lorcan into a long kiss burns on the inside of her eyelids.

So does the way Lorcan smiles when he sees Molly, the way she smiles when he grins at her.

Maybe she should let go.

**40.**

How long can hurt last?

Images of the way he hugs Molly versus the way he kisses Lucy dance in front of her. Irish Mist isn't helping, not that she'd really expected it to.

Lorcan finds her before she withers.

**30.**

"This isn't working," Lucy chokes out even as he wraps his arms around her.

"I know," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, she's not broken.

**20.**

Lucy has to persuade Molly; she refuses to date her sister's ex.

Soon enough, they're happy. Maybe she is, too.

**10.**

In the end, if you love someone, let them go.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, here's the last chapter, folks! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and supported me for the past chapters; it means a lot to me! I hope you all enjoyed this as well, and please review if you read it :)<strong>

**And ****don't**** favorite without reviewing, please and thank you!**


End file.
